


You Said You've Been To The Sky, We'll Go Beyond That

by Thestorans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Niall, Businessman Harry, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt Niall, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Personal assistant Niall, Rich Harry, Rimming, Slow Burn, Smut, Sub Niall, Teasing, Top Harry, basically harry denys his love for niall throughout this whole fic, i based harry's character very loosely off of tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestorans/pseuds/Thestorans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was nothing but an assistant. Unless it was for sex, then, well, he was Harry's baby boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said You've Been To The Sky, We'll Go Beyond That

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of work and took about six months to correct and actually finish it to my liking. Honestly I am still not so sure with this work because making long fics is great for readers but for writers it is a pain in the ass to edit. Hopefully I got everything and that you all will enjoy this work anyways.

Niall was struggling to catch up to his boss, people were trying to rush past him, cameras in their hands as well as notepads and microphones. It was hectic in the airport, and they had just landed.

"Mister Styles, is there any new weaponry devices coming up for the future of Great Britain?"

"Mister Styles, have you managed to find any love interests or is there too much weight on your shoulders already?"

There was many questions being spat out, and Niall had almost tripped when someone came lunging forward with a recording tape, trying to get any words that would come from Harry's mouth. But Niall knew his boss too well, and the look on Harry's face showed he wasn't planning on talking any time soon.

He had managed to take a large step forward until he was right beside Harry, now almost hip to hip with the tall man as they rushed through the airport, cameras blinding them and words being thrown at them left and right. It was overwhelming for Niall himself, and the questions weren't even directed at him.

It amazed the blond sometimes, how Harry Styles seemed to do everything and take everything as if it was simply riding a bike or catching a ball. He was one of the worlds smartest and famous business men and mechanics in the world, a mastermind and almost considered a god to some people.

They had reached the doors now, and Harry moved forward first, pushing them opened and then going through, Niall grabbing the door after to pass through them. And then they were outside in the heat of Las Angeles California, one of the places that Harry had his many mansions.

They stopped though, right at the sidewalk to the parking lot, and there seemed to be even more reporters then before, all of them like a swarm of bees around Harry and him. Niall could feel his claustrophobia kick in, but the blond held his ground and lightly moved his hand out to get some space from the frantic people, still squished to Harry's side.

"I have no plans for any relationships at the moment, and there won't be for a long time till my job is done. I am not able to release any information on my projects because that is strictly government known." Harry answered, his voice was mellow and perfect, no worry in his tone, no frustration. His eyes squinted in the sunlight, and he didn't meet anyone in the eye.

People were now intrigued after he had answered, and people were now calling out more questions, pushing more and more forward like a tight circle around him. Niall just had to simply endure it, trying to take in deep breaths as he felt sweat build up at his back, his suit sticking to his skin like all the air was sucked out of a bag.

But then Niall felt a light tug at the cuff of his jacket, and he barely was able to look up before he was once again at Harry's side, but this time his bosses lips were pressed against his ear, breath hot and voice low as he spoke in a whisper. Still skillfully ignoring the questions of the many hungry reporters.

"I want you face down, ass up and on the bed as soon as we get home."

Harrys breath was hot and stern in Niall's ear, and the business man didn't even care about the good thirty people surrounding them begging for answers and prodding microphones at his face. People could've heard, someone could've been lurking too close for comfort.

"Yes, Mister Styles." That's really all Niall could say, his tone authoritative and professional. He could control his voice, sure, but he couldn't control the pink shade that blossomed across his cheeks as Harry turned his attention back to the crowd, answering a couple more questions.

 

Their relationship was weird, or, Niall didn't know if he could even call it such a thing. They weren't dating and didn't really have full on conversations that weren't just strictly business. Niall was nothing but a assistant, unless it was for sex, then, well, he was Harry's baby boy.

When they had gotten in the car, Harry was already talking to someone on his bluetooth hooked up to his ear, one hand lightly scratching at his jaw, another just lightly settled limply on his lap. He didn't look flushed in lust, his eyes weren't sparking with want and excitement. But that was the usual Harry Styles, he didn't show his emotions, not even for the person he fucked almost every night.

Niall of course was the one feeling the giddy feelings, hands clammy and body still in some blanket of sweat as the drive became longer and longer. He tried focusing on the outside world, looking out the darkened windows. But all he could hear was Harry's low and commanding voice, speaking business to someone the blond didn't know. And Niall knew, in just a few minutes, maybe a half an hour, Harry would be using a voice similar to that with him, but the difference would be is that their bodies would be pressed together, naked and withering in pleasure.

 

The ride was starting to become too long when they finally got to Harry's mansion, and the business man was still talking on the phone, looking focused and in his own world with his brows furrowed in concentration and thought. So Niall did what he was told to do silently. Harry had given him an order, and he wasn't going to disobey it.

And maybe Harry will take many minutes to actually get to the bedroom, Niall may have to be waiting there on the bed with the arousing breeze against his entrance for a while, but the blond didn't really care. He was used to all that by now, and knew Harry would come when he wanted to, and he never didn't come, because the man always kept his promises.

He started with his dress pants, hands shaky as he gripped at the button, undoing them and then unzipping the rest, immediately tugging it down his skinny legs and leaving them on the floor for him to worry about later.

He decided to leave his boxers on, he knew if they were off too soon he'd end up touching himself, and he didn't want to let his boss down. So he shrugged off his suit jacket, throwing it with his pants and then grabbing for the dress shirt that was buttoned up till the last button. It felt like it was choking him it was so tight, but everything felt too sensitive for his flushed and hot skin, and all he wanted was everything off.

And when everything was thrown onto the floor, except for his boxers, he had to take a deep breath, closing his eyes to calm him. He had almost thought Harry didn't want him anymore, the man hadn't requested such a thing in what felt like forever. And of course Niall didn't ask or push Harry, the man was his boss for god sakes, he made the rules, he said when.

But his eyes flinched opened when he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, they were slow but loud with Harry's slightly heeled boots that he always wore. And maybe the man was more eager then Niall thought, because the blond was now throwing off his boxers and scrambling onto the bed, head hitting the mattress almost too harshly in his panicked daze as he got into the position Harry desired him in.

It wasn't a scared panic though, of course not, it was more of an excited panic. Niall was finally going to feel full again, with his bosses length pulsing inside him, one hand holding his head into the mattress, fingers gripping his hair.

He had to stop himself from thinking too hard into the sex, because he felt himself twitch in want.

Harry was right outside the door, and before Niall could prepare himself the door had opened. The blonds body immediately stiffening across the bed, sweat starting to coat a new layer onto his skin at the thought of Harry looking at him all spread out and vulnerable just for him.

It was weirdly even more arousing when Harry took his time with things, how the man didn't acknowledge his assistant laid wanting and panting on his bed with his arse up in the air for him to plunge his dick into like a toy.

He was taking off his suit like he was simply going to just climb into bed and fall asleep. Folding his pants when he got them off and settled them in the dirty laundry basket for the maids to get later. He was down to his boxers, and then had moved to his attached bathroom, the sound of water turning on for a good minute and him brushing his teeth.

All of this was going on, and Niall was almost leaking on the bedsheets, wanting so desperately to move his fingers into himself or grip onto his aching length just dangling helplessly and uncared for between his shaking thighs.

Harry came out of the bathroom with his hair slicked back and slightly wet at the hairline, turning off the light and letting out a cough as he became out of Niall's sight making the blond try to strain himself to find the man, but couldn't.

But when Niall felt the contact, it was a smooth and large hand caressing his left bum cheek, thumb dangerously close to his hot entrance. Harry still wasn't saying anything, and Niall didn't either, both just taking in each other by that one hand.

The hand had suddenly left Niall, and the blond was about to furrow his brows in protest when that same hand had come down hard and fast on the same cheek, a smack cutting through the silence as it hit the fleshy and rounded part to the blonds bum.

Niall whined high in his throat, back arching in want, sticking his bum out more like an invitation for the business man to do what ever he liked with him.

Harry had kneaded the flesh after, calming the angry red the skin had become when the blood rushed to the surface of it. Niall sighed at the feeling, but that was gone just as fast as the first time and now Harry had smacked him once again, this time on the right cheek.

Niall's breath was caught in his throat, mouth opened in a pant as his legs shook more and more and his dick got harder and harder. All he could do was grip firmly onto the bedsheets, crumple them in his fists.

In the back of his mind, he knew if he gripped them too hard the fabric might rip, and Harry probably wouldn't be too happy that his probably very expensive bed sheets were torn. But Niall didn't really care at the moment, all he wanted was Harry. It could be his mouth, his teeth, his cock, or his tongue, anything was what Niall desired the most from.

But he was getting none of those things, and he could feel the presence behind him, the heat coming off Harry's skin was hitting the blonds thighs making him shiver more. The man loved to take his time, loved to tease and make sure Niall was withering before he even fucked him. It made Niall quake.

The blond didn't say a word, he didn't moan or whine, all he could hear was his breath and the ruffle of the sheets when he gripped them tighter and tighter till his knuckles were white. He was trying so hard, all he wanted was a touch, or a time where he could turn around and just consume himself in Harry's leftover Tom Ford cologne.

In the silence though, he could hear Harry sigh loudly, it was long and through his mouth. It got Niall all hot and bothered all over again, his boss was just staring down at his bare arse all plump and naked ready for him. It was like he was inspecting every freckle and skin fragment that was on his bum by how long he was taking to do something.

But Harry had got him good, had got Niall so focused in his thoughts that the blond didn't notice him leaning down so his face was suddenly buried in between Niall's pale cheeks, tongue poking out and licking at the entrance.

Niall had squealed and flailed unexpectedly on the bed, hands letting go of the sheets and almost moving back to knot into Harry's curls, but he quickly stopped himself when Harry's own hands had whipped out and grabbed at the back of his calves, pressing his palms down so the blond was locked onto the bed and unable to move.

"Don't you dare." Harry had spoken finally, like Niall had thought his voice was low and demanding just like on his Bluetooth in the car. His words were muffled since he was still kissing and licking at the blonds hole, which caused vibrations that got Niall shaking so much he almost had to fully rely on Harry's strength to keep him up.

Now he couldn't hold in his moans anymore, every lick, nibble, and kiss to his hole was like a shock of electricity flowing right to his groin. And the wet sounds Harry was making was driving Niall crazy, his hands not being able to hold onto anything, both of them just flailing around on the bed.

The blond assistant had bitten hard on his lip when a finger had entered him also, now it was both that finger and tongue working through him in ecstasy. His stomach was rippling with every brush of the prostate the finger had hit, unexplainable sounds leaving his lips as he finally got what he asked for.

"I'm gonna c-um. Mister St-Styles oh my go-" As soon as Niall had breathed that out, Harry had stopped before he could even finish his sentence, fully pulling away till there was once again no contact.

"Do not cum you hear me? Hold it. You cum after I cum." That was that, and Niall had sucked his bottom lip back between his teeth, every muscle in his body trying to keep himself from falling apart. He was growing frustrated and needy, he couldn't stay comfortable at the wet and opened feeling he had along his hole now, just begging to be filled but getting none of that.

"Look at you, begging for it. Do you want my cock, baby boy?" Niall felt the tap of Harry's dick tease against one of his cheeks and the blond moaned loudly, arching his back even more and pushing his bum towards it, but that only resulted in another slap to his arse cheek.

"I asked you a question. I expect you to answer it." Harry's voice was one level higher then before, so dominant and demanding Niall's dick couldn't help but twitch again, precum leaking from the tip and sliming down onto the bedsheets.

"Y-yes Mister Styles!" Niall almost yelled and a chuckle was heard from Harry, his large hands coming out to spread onto Niall's creamy hips.

"I want it rough today baby boy, so be prepared." And Harry really didn't get the blond prepared enough as he suddenly slammed into him, making Niall shift a little bit forward along the bed at the sudden force.

Harry had paused when he was all the way in, his head pressed right up against Niall's prostate for a good ten seconds before he pulled back and then slammed back in, this time not stopping.

Every smack of Harry's meaty hips was harsh against Niall's bum whenever he roughly pushed back in at what felt like a lightning speed. The feeling of Harry's dick sliding in and out of the blond was something beyond heaven, Niall's mouth was so wide opened he felt like his jaw was going to break, loud and almost pathetic sounding moans leaving it as he got pushed further and further to the edge.

He could hear Harry getting close to his peak though, his breaths becoming chopped and louder as he kept on thrusting at a more erratic and less rhythm-like way. His hands were still tight on the blonds hips, but soon were moving up his sides and to Niall's neck, the blonds deepest weakness that pushed him far into submission.

Harry gripped it hard, so hard Niall could feel his airways starting to close, but not enough for the blond to choke. The businessman was holding him down, bum still forced into the air as he pounded on and on, low and throaty moans leaving his own mouth, mixing with Niall's till they were probably heard all throughout the home.

"I-fuck I'm gonna shoot baby." Harry had leaned fully forward all of a sudden, Niall being overpowered into collapsing from Harry's sudden weight being brought onto him. The curly lad didn't stop thrusting, his hands were loosening across the blonds throat, and his lips moved to suck a large dark bruise right between where Niall's shoulder and throat met.

And then Harry came, right after Niall had breathed out into the mattress, eyes watering at the constant burning feeling of wanting to cum, but knowing he couldn't. And he didn't say a word to his boss, just squirmed under the weight, almost getting curls in his mouth from how wild they were from Harry laying his head onto his shoulder. Even when Harry had cut his hair to look more professional, his hair still had a mind of its own.

Niall had even remembered asking if the man was ever going to cut it, people were getting annoyed in the business because it didn't look professional with shaggy looking hair. But Harry had just given him a smile and said "I'm gonna let it do it's own thing."

And the blond was surprised he had changed his mind, it was a fresh due, about a month old.

He doesn't know why he just suddenly remembered that moment, maybe it was because he was trying his hardest not to burst across Harry's sheets. Yeah, that was probably why.

Harry's breath was suddenly hot against his throat as he huffed, he kissed at the fresh bruise slowly blossoming along the blonds neck, then started nibbling at it making Niall hiss in sensitivity.

"You wanna cum baby boy? I'm sure you would. Been so good for me." Niall acknowledged the praise with a small smile and a little moan. Harry had a hand back on his hip and was slowly turning the blond over till Niall was finally looking at the man face to face.

Harry's eyes were glassed over, the light coming in from the windows in the room had hit his face just perfectly, highlighting his cheekbones and making his green eyes look even more captivating.

He wanted to touch them, maybe caress those pink plump lips still freshly wet with spit, or maybe move his thumb along those sharp cheeks or shape his face with his finger. But his hard-on was screaming at him, the tip red and glistening with pre-cum.

Harry noticed with a snicker, showing off his row of teeth as he moved his large hand and gripped the length making Niall jolt in pleasure, a gasp leaving his lips as Harry started to stroke and squeeze it. And he went faster, Niall's back arching off the bed and hands coming to grip onto Harry's shoulders as he finally met his orgasm, a light scream coming through his lips and his body folded into Harry as he rippled through it.

"Good boy, my baby boy yeah?" Harry praised again, patting at the blonds bum making Niall groan at the impact, his bum still felt tingly from the good couple slaps he had to endure. He pushed away from the man, still groaning like it was pure labour to even shuffle around but he managed to get on his stomach and have his face shoved into the closest pillow.

It was a couple minutes later, him coming in and out of sleep when he felt Harry's presence again, naked chest coming in contact with his back, hands moving up and down at his sides, lightly pinching them making Niall squirm and blindly bat them away.

"You're gonna cum for me again, ya hear me? Okay baby boy? You're gonna do that for me." He groaned tiredly at Harry's words barely above a whisper, rubbing his cheek further into the pillow that he was still face-planted into.

He wasn't so sure about going for another round, he knew there was probably going to be nothing left of him to give, and he also hated cumming dry, it was having an orgasm but nothing was coming out, it made him feel wrong. But this was Harry and if he didn't move soon the curly man would take it into his own hands and start fucking him just simply where he was. He'd find a way at least.

So, he found himself pushing his bum back up into the air, not leaving his head from the pillow as he felt Harry's hands roaming around him, not letting him go like he was some prized possession. And then the curly lad didn't do his normal teasing from the first round, he just simply rocked his way back into Niall, thrusting a lot more carefully now, like he had a peace of mind about how Niall was feeling down there.

"My favourite, you're my favourite baby you know? My favourite." Harry chanted through his teeth, and that was really all the blond heard before he was blinded in lust as the man sharply stabbed into his prostate making him cry out into the pillow.

 

Three rounds, it wasn't just one little small one that had Niall only slightly panting into the sheets with jello limbs and a fuzzy mind. No he felt like he couldn't move an inch after the third round, and the worst part was that Harry had made him ride him, which was a burning pain to his inner thighs when the blond woke up in the morning.

And of course, the rich businessman wasn't beside him. Instead, a maid was cleaning the room, packing Niall's clothes into Harry's laundry bin. She pretended not to acknowledge him, but he spoke up when she was about to leave.

"Uhm, uh that's not Harry's, those clothes you just put in there. You can just leave them out." He was only half awake when he said that, and he tried to focus his sleepy daze on the woman, but she just gave him a raised brow and a snort.

"You pretty much live here now Niall, I'm sure a little mix-up in the laundry won't hurt. Now that you told me I'll just keep them separate." She didn't wait for him to answer, just kept on walking down the hallway with the laundry in her hands.

Niall really didn't actually live at Harry's house, yes he was his assistant, so for business reasons the blond had to be there to clear schedules, set up schedules, organize dates for things and contact people for Harry. But the blond did have his own little apartment, in London of course, and yeah he was barely there because of traveling so much alongside Harry.

Oh gosh, he really did pretty much live with the curly headed man. He didn't really have a care for such a thing, didn't really call it 'living together' since there was many people in Harry's house all the time for business reasons again, or Harry was out in meetings all day while Niall was cooped up in his own separate room setting up more schedules for the next day. And then of course, when they had the nights where they were both tangled in Harry's expensive sheets was only when Niall could call it being 'together.'

But Harry didn't want such a relationship, he said it time and time again and even if he did want one, Niall wasn't the person for him. No one knew the man was gay, and he really couldn't be to the people of the world. Because he was apart of parliament, he was attached to the prime minister of England's hip almost all the time, or the queens, and even sometimes the president of the United States. He was a god to many people, and well, to those people no god was gay.

 

He made his way down the steps to the house after he had rushed into his room naked to grab a suit to wear. The whole mansion was empty except for a couple maids, but he was really the only one echoing throughout the halls till he got to the kitchen and made himself some tea.

Harry was probably called into another early meeting, the man had non-stop work and it was only once in a blue moon when the blond would actually wake up to the man beside him. And it wasn't like they slept together everyday, so really, Niall has never woken up to Harry beside him. 

God, he sounds like he's Harry's boyfriend, it makes him want to slap himself at how angry he was. He didn't want to think that, no emotions were aloud between the two. Because Niall knew how that was going to end, and it was for sure going to end with him in tears.

There was rye bread in one of the lower cabinets, so he grabbed that and took a piece out, slabbing some low-fat butter on top-only because Harry was on a diet and everything in the kitchen was low in fat-and then walking to the front door. He had work also, it was non-stop for Niall just like Harry. He pulled his phone out once he shuffled on his shoes, taking one last bite of his bread that was already half gone.

Harry was just finishing up a meeting, now that he was looking at the mans schedule, and right after he was scheduled to go to one of his many buildings to check if everything was being properly manufactured and sold. He decided to follow up with Harry then.

"Have a nice day today, Niall." One of the maids named Faith that had worked for Harry longer then Niall could remember had just made her way down the steps, a small smile on her face with a dish towel in her hands. Niall smiled back as he grabbed for the doorknob.

"You too, love. Hopefully see you tonight or soon, yeah?" And then he was out the door, phone already pressed to one of his ears, calling for someone to pick him up and take him to Harry's meeting to pick the curly headed man up also.

 

Niall wasn't really worried, people usually would be if they just had sex with their boss and then were going to pick them up right after a wild night. But the blond had no nervousness flowing through him, maybe it was because of the way Harry acted in front of him, how cool and collected the man was whenever they met up. Harry would never stop acting like a business man, only in between the sheets was when he'd show a bit of the other Harry Styles.

And, Niall has done the deed with Harry many times before, so really, it wasn't a new thing to have to deal with. They acted like nothing had happened, no silly blushing or uncomfortable shifting in their seats when they sat beside each other in silence. They were familiar with each other now, they knew what the protocol was the next morning.

Of course, the first time was everything Niall learned. The blond was a wreck, thought he'd get fired or worse, get sued for fucking with a filthy rich business man when he was just a middle-class fresh out of College student who was struggling to find a job so much that he felt like his knees were dragging on the ground from all the weight of stress on his shoulders. He was very surprised when Harry had called him while he was packing his bags to prepare himself for the flight back to his hometown, thinking he'd get fired, of course. But no, Harry had called him and asked him simply where he was, and why he wasn't beside the man at the meeting he was at. And when the blond had picked himself back together and got to the meeting, Harry didn't even mention the sex, he just gave Niall the smallest, knowing smile, and then asked when the next meeting was.

So he knows better now, of course. No talking of that night, just business man to assistant. Baby boy and his lover at night.

The car had stopped then, and Niall got out of the car, standing in front of the door waiting patiently for Harry to walk out. It took about ten minutes before the fancy dark glass doors opened and Harry walked out with three other businessmen in designer suites, shaking hands with them quickly before walking over.

"Good morning Mister Horan, coming along for the inspection?" Harry asked as Niall opened the door for him.

"Of course, Mister Styles." And then Niall closed the door, walking around the car and taking a seat on the other side.

"Good, sleep well?" Harry asked, and that was a small surprise for the blond, and Niall kind of whipped his head towards his boss, seeing Harry staring down at his phone, texting someone.

"Uh, yes Mister Styles, you?"

"Yes very well, thank you. What's our next destination after today? Are we in L.A for the week?" Harry had shoved his phone back at the inside of his jacket, blinking out of the window, watching palm trees whiz past them as the car zoomed down the California roads.

"Yes, for the week we will be here. Then we need to head for England because the Prime Minister wants another meeting to see how your new inventions are going, I told you that yesterday I think, on the plane to here." Harry was pursing his lips in thought as Niall spoke, and he nodded at the blonds words.

"Is this weeks schedule busy?"

"No, Mister Styles it's not that bad actually. You don't have any meetings tomorrow which is Thursday but we need to head to the test site, they are going to test your missile. Then Friday we will be heading out back to England."

"Lovely. Nothing tonight then, I'm guessing?"

"No, you can relax, Mister Styles." Niall had pulled out his notebook, double-checking if he gave Harry all of his essential appointments for the week.

"Mmm, relaxing isn't my thing, Mister Horan. Book a restaurant for us, any one you'd like, I'm not picky." Harry waved his hand out like it was nothing, but Niall was blinking stupidly at his boss. When did this suddenly happen? Harry Styles wanted to be seen with him?

"Uh, well Mister Styl-"

"Niall, anything. I expect an answer after the inspection." And that was the end of their conversation, and that was a good thing, because Niall was at a loss of words.

 

"Olive Garden." Harry was staring down at his phone when he heard Niall's voice, and the man flickered his gaze up, a brow raised.

"Olive Garden? Really? You don't have a rich taste Mister Horan...but sure. Josh?" He leaned forward in the car, a hand coming down onto the back of the seat of the drivers. The man driving, Josh, looking behind towards them.

"To Olive Garden, please. And take the back way, I don't want any paps following us." And at Harry's last words, Josh nodded and then pulled out of the parking lot, Harry flopping back down on the leather seats, going back on his phone.

Niall had all these emotions, the blond had no idea what had gotten into his boss. How all of a sudden the man wanted him to go out for a bloody dinner like it was a romantic date. Sure, Niall has been out to dinner with Harry many times, but it was more like dinner-time meetings with many other men surrounding them throwing questions at Harry left and right, Niall barely being able to eat as he wrote down Harry's words and ideas.

But now this is different, the man asked him to pick the restaurant, asking him to decide where they should go. It made the blond shiver lightly knowing that this might become something more. He didn't really know what to feel.

 

When they got to the Olive Garden though, that's when all Niall's hopes and dreams came crashing down on top of him.

There was a woman waiting for them, beautiful and tall, her thin frame bundled up in a tight dress and heels. She had a notepad and tape recorder in her hands, smiling widely when she saw them both come towards her.

Niall felt extremely stupid, of course Harry didn't want to have a god damn dinner with him, this was all business all the time. This was a public place, no human being should see the Harry Styles sitting with a dumb blond.

"Good evening Mister Styles, and uh..." She shook Harry's hand, and she just let her manicured hand hover between her and Niall, waiting for him to tell her his name. Because of course no one knew him.

"Uh, Niall, Niall Horan." He reluctantly took her hand, shaking it loosely to show his dislike for her, but she didn't seem to notice as she just flipped her hair as she sat herself back down across from them. Harry taking a seat and Niall silently following.

"May I ask what this is all about? A date perhaps?" Niall asked that in the most professional voice he could muster up.

The woman laughed loudly, a hand coming to her mouth and giving him wide eyes. Harry didn't have any reaction, the man just licked at his lips and started flipping through the menu.

"No, no. Mister Styles didn't tell you? I work for the California newspaper, pretty famous if I have to say so myself. I'm interviewing him for it." She seemed to construct herself back together after the unnecessary giggle fit that made no one laugh with her. Niall was surprised at how bitter he was being with the woman, he usually would put on at least a small fake smile for people he didn't like. But for some reason he absolutely hated this woman.

"Alright well, go ahead with your interview, I wont intrude. Mister Styles are you sure you want me to be here? I'm obviously not needed at the moment." Niall tried getting up, but Harry's hand was clasping onto his wrist at lightning speed before he could barely straighten his legs. The blond quickly plopped himself back down on the chair.

"I would like you to be here Mister Horan, you know the questions I dislike and the questions I do like. The authorized and unauthorized things I can talk about, please, tell her before we start." Niall really hated Harry now, the man didn't need him, Niall didn't need to say all the damn things Harry was telling him he needed to.

"Well uh, Mister Styles can not speak of any of his new projects he is working on, those are still government held secrets till in the future when they are released to the public. Mister Styles also doesn't like talking about his personal life, or anything that has to do with relationships or rumours, strictly business material please." The woman looked like she barely knew what he was saying, blinking dumbly at him before nodding.

"Well Mister Styles I can say you trained your assistant really well." She joked, but Niall's hand tightening into a fist at her words. 'I'm not a dog you bitch!' he wanted to scream at her.

"Alright, let's get this started yeah?" The woman didn't wait for an answer, just started the recorder and then started throwing out questions left and right, them stopping when the waiter came to take their orders. Niall declined any food, he had lost his appetite. And even when Harry's and the interviewers food came, she didn't stop asking him questions, writing some important things down with her ball-point pen and then taking a bite of her stupid small little salad.

But it was in the middle of Harry explaining the new buildings being made in his name in Canada when a hand came down on Niall's thigh, moving right in between his legs, Harry's fingers brushing his clothed crotch making the blond flinch embarrassingly.

"Wonderful, it's amazing how your buildings are being made across the world. Soon you'll have one in Arctic!" The interviewer pulled another horrible joke that no one laughed at.

"I'm sure there will be a day when we'll get something with my name on it up there." Harry tried to keep the conversation going, and Niall didn't know how the man did it as the blond squirmed under his hold, trying to pat Harry's hand off him, but it was a hard grip along his inner thigh.

"Do you have breaks in your hectic lifestyle? I'm sure it's hard to see family when you're working for the government. You're one busy man." The woman had flickered her gaze to look at Niall, obviously starting to get suspicious at his sudden squirming. Niall hated how embarrassed he was getting, how Harry's hand felt so good rubbing against his groin.

"Of course there are days when I can barely brush my teeth in the morning, but I do get my days off of course." Harry said simply, and the mans hand had suddenly started to pick at Niall's zipper, making the blond lean forward onto the table to squish Harry's hand down so the man couldn't get any further with his scheme. But Harry still had managed to get his hand into his pants, and also into his boxers, dry and rough hands rubbing along the blonds cock.

"Are you alright, Mister Horan?" The interviewer asked, she had paused to take a bite of her salad, and her brows knotted together seeing him squirm and lick at his lips every two seconds.

"I'm fine, these chairs aren't the best for my back. Please, continue, pretend I'm not here." Niall waved his hand around nervously, trying to brush off the fact he was withering in pleasure at his bloody boss giving him a fantastic hand-job under the table of a public restaurant.

"I only have a few more questions left. Now, what inspired you to get into inventing war machines?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. Probably my father, the one who gave me the industry after retiring. Lovely man with a big heart and intense determination to make this world a peaceful and better place."

Niall's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head when he felt the tips of Harry's fingers against his hole, his bum pretty much on the edge of the chair, legs spreading under the table so wide his knee hit Harry's beside him. His hand was clasped onto his mouth, hiding the tinted red to his cheeks and his plump and wet lips as he panted. If Harry went any further, the blond was sure to burst right in his pants.

"What was the first thing you made?"

"I think it was a car engine, my father made sure to be at my side the whole time, did all the heavy lifting and work myself though. I was very proud of myself."

"Ha, funny how now you're making bloody airplane engines." She smiled at him, and he gave her a forced smile back. But his fingers moved down more till his pointer finger was breaching Niall's tight entrance, and soon it was slowly dragging in making Niall choke and have to grab for Harry's water making the man chuckle and the interviewer look very confused.

"Are you alright Mister Horan?"

"I'm fine, once again please continue. I think I need to get cleaned up in the washroom though." And as soon as Niall said that, Harry's hand and finger left him and his pants, making the blond quickly fumble with his zipper, careful and making sure the woman didn't notice and then getting up and walking to the bathrooms.

He was completely rock hard, and he cursed Harry in his mind.

 

When Niall had finally gotten out of the bathroom, he was surprised to see Harry alone and standing by the table, jacket on and dinner already paid for.

"Interview is over already?" Niall didn't meet Harry's eyes, pretending to look around the restaurant for the woman.

"I finished it earlier, the car is waiting outside for us, let's go, now." And Niall shivered harshly at Harry's dominant tone started to transform into his voice. The blond quickly moving out into the parking lot and getting into the car.

"Straight home, Josh. And please pull up the partition." Josh quickly pressed a button, a blacked-out glass window coming up and separating him from Harry and Niall.

And as soon as it did, Harry had pulled out his phone, sending out some texts and checking the time. "Please tell me what questions I dislike to be asked again, Niall, the same way you told the nice interview lady." The blond was very confused at Harry's demand, but didn't question it as he started speaking.

"Mister Styles can not speak about any of his new projects he is working on, those are still government held secrets till in the future when they are released to the public. Mister Styles also doesn't like talking about his personal life, or anything that has to do with relationships or rumours, everything must be strictly business material." Niall repeated, gulping loudly at the end as he looked at Harry.

And the man chuckled the smallest bit, still looking down at his phone for a few seconds before looking up, now locking eyes with Niall.

"She was right, I did train you well," his hand came out, knuckles lightly brushing against the blonds pale cheek, "my good baby boy, yeah?" Harry mumbled, and a whimper left Niall's throat making the man chuckle.

Harry leaned even more forward, his hand moving back to grip harshly at the back of Niall's neck, the blond letting out the smallest moan at the rough contact, eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"Did you make yourself cum in the washroom?" Harry's voice had felt like a echo through his body, making Niall shiver down to the tips of his toes.

"N-no, no Mister Styles."

"Did you like how I almost finger-fucked you right in front of her? I saw how jealous you were, little slut you were, almost thought you'd ride my fingers right there. You probably would've hmm? Cum all over my hand?" Niall was getting painful between his legs with every word Harry spoke to him, the mans breath smelling like the medium-rare steak he just had.

"Only I can make you cum yeah? You better be telling the truth to me cause I can check the Olive Garden security cameras if I damn well wanted to. Were you a good boy for me? Yes or no?" Harry gave the hair at the back of Niall's neck a rough tug again making the blond move his hands out to grip at Harry's arm, wanting some kind of contact with the man.

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Mister Styles."

And then Harry had let go, losing full contact with the blond leaving Niall shaking and desperate for his cock. Niall was panting like a dog in heat, the backseat feeling like an oven all of a sudden. But he didn't whine or beg Harry to go down on him right there and then, patience was the biggest thing as he reminded himself many times. Harry loved to tease.

It was then maybe fifteen minutes later when Josh had pulled onto the street Harry lived on when Harry spoke, making the blond bite at his lip in excitement once again.

"You know the drill. Get undressed and put your face down, ass up on the bed. Don't touch yourself."

 

He had to wait longer then last time, it was only a day ago that they had had their little session. Harry must be in some kind of sexual mood. But the curly lad still kept his patience, still loved to wait as long as possible till he knew Niall was probably withering and whining on the bed with a leaking cock and fuzzy mind.

The door opened behind Niall, and the blond flinched, hole quivering and just knowing the man was probably looking right at it, knowing it was hungry and waiting for him.

He heard Harry's dress shoes along the carpeted ground, then the sound of the tap from the washroom, and god, then the sound of the fuking shower coming on. This man was really going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. He wasn't sure how long he has been waiting with his cheek smushed into the bed sheets and his ass hitting the cool breeze, but he knew it had been at least twenty minutes with how his thighs ached and hips cramped.

He could hear the echo of Harry's hums as he sang some Eagles song in the shower, the steam was warm coming into the bedroom, and all Niall wanted to do was get up and rush into the shower with the dominant man and sit on his dick to pleasure his own damn self. But he'd get punished for that, or worse he'd get absolutely no sex at all. And he didn't want to ruin this situation at the moment, he secretly even thought this was really hot how the curly headed man just walked around him like he was a piece of furniture, but then all of a sudden treat him like a king when his large hands came in contact with his smooth, pale skin.

He sucked in a breath when the shower finally turned off, he could hear the dripping of water hitting the porcelain tub still, probably coming off of Harry's naked and damp body. He wanted to lick it off the rich man, dry him off just like that with no towel.

He was thinking so dirty right now, his mind was wondering to naughty places and heated images were flashing across his mind. But that's what happens when you're left sexually frustrated for too long.

The bathroom light that was illuminating the dimly lit bedroom was now getting shut off, and now the only light was the moon shining in through the window. Niall knew Harry was getting ready to touch him, because the man loved when the room was plunged into darkness, but not pitch dark, just enough so the atmosphere was mysterious and romantic all at once.

He squealed in surprise when a hand cracked down onto his thigh, almost hitting at his weeping cock and balls hung low between them. He almost fell into the mattress at the sudden rough contact, his knees almost letting his core cave in, but he kept his balance and huffed out a shaky breath.

"Twenty spanks, ten for making the woman uncomfortable, and ten for being rude to her, yeah?" They have done the spanking thing before of course, but it was more just two or four little swats equally on each bum cheek like last time. But this was different, this was punishment, and Niall felt his stomach roll in worry.

"H-Harry I don't know-"

He felt another hard spank along his other inner thigh, and he screeched, hands fisting harshly into the bedsheets.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Harry wasn't using his soothing tone, the sweet honey-like 'baby' that would come to his lips as he'd fuck slowly into the blond wasn't heard. And Niall knew that was because he wasn't obeying, but he wasn't so sure he could take the pain.

"N-no, Mister Styles." He knew Harry would like that, and he let out a sigh of relief when he felt Harry's hands sooth the sore spots along his thighs, thumbs digging into the flesh of them like a massage.

"Twenty spanks, I want you to count. Every time you say a number I want you to repeat 'I'm sorry Mister Styles' am I clear?" Niall nodded into the mattress, taking a bundle of the sheets into his mouth to muffle his screams.

The first hit made him lurch forward, and Harry's other hand had to come out the steady him and keep him still. "One, I'm sorry Mister Styles."

Another slap to the second cheek, "Two, I'm sorry Mister Styles."

Going on and on, his voice was starting to crack at the end of every sentence he would say, and soon his thighs were shaking and his back was arching down into the mattress, his bum felt hot like fire and he knew it would sting to sit tomorrow, but he had to keep it going, he needed to please his boss.

"Twenty, s-sorry Mister Styles." A stray tear slipped from his eye when he got the last whack, and he hated how much he loved it, how much his dick was leaking between his thighs. Harry was treating him like a toy and god did he want to be used like that again.

"Look at me now, baby." That 'baby' was exactly what he needed, and he had to take in two deep breaths before shakily getting onto his hands and pushing himself around to look. He had to sit on his side, the pain was too much for his poor bum, but once he looked into Harry's dark but kind eyes the pain was forgotten.

"I want you to give me a green, yellow, or red. Green meaning you want me to continue, yellow you want to slow down, and red you want me to stop." Harry's expression was so sincere, he looked really and actually concerned with the blonds well-being.

Niall had to think about those three colours for a second though, biting at his lip and picking at the now wrinkled sheets beneath him. Was he a green, yellow, or red? His cock told him he was a green, but his bum said red. But Harry looked done with the swatting now, so he met Harry's eyes once again.

"Green."

Harry smiled at that, but his eyes were still soft with caution and concern as he took one knee and placed it on the mattress, leaning into it and slowly crawling onto the bed. They were soon nose to nose, and Niall could see how glistening Harry was, he didn't really properly dry himself off yet, and the business mans dick was rock hard and red, hanging between his legs and curved towards his abs.

"You did so good for me, my baby boy yeah? You're only mine, hmm?" Harry was praising him now, and Niall knew that was what he was going to get after the spanking, and he couldn't help but preen at the words spewing from Harry's mouth.

He never felt this submissive before, sure, Harry always made him feel like a bottom and he didn't mind that one bit. But this was different, this was something that made something new coil into his stomach and made him want to orgasm over and over again till he felt he couldn't give Harry anything more. He felt dirty but so, so right.

"Only yours." Niall moaned out, and Harry chuckled lowly at his answer, moving forward to lock lips with the blond and snog him for a few minutes before pushing Niall back down onto the bed with his bum shoved up into the air for him to see.

Niall closed his eyes as soon as Harry's hands rubbed along his sides and hips, it was soft now, a loving touch that was meant for him to feel good and happy inside. He sighed when a finger then slipped into his heat, his entrance sucking it in gratefully. He forced his abs to relax, letting that one finger take over his body and control him, one turning into two, then three.

"I think you deserve my cock now, huh baby boy?" Harry tapped the head of his dick at one of the blond submissive's cheeks, the curly lads pre-cum against his hot bum felt soothing to the slightly raw skin, and he couldn't help but push it back in want.

"So hungry for it, I know, I left you hanging for a while didn't I? But it's all gonna be worth it." Harry sighed out, and then slowly, so, so slowly, he pushed his length into Niall's hole, letting it feed into the blonds body till his pubic hair tickled Niall's skin.

"Fuck..." Niall moaned out loudly, mouth opening in pleasure at the feeling, he pushed his bum back, letting himself ride Harry's cock. And Harry didn't mind that, the business man just stayed still with one hand loosely clasped against Niall's hip as the blond slapped his bum down onto his length.

"Greedy, you are." Harry moaned out, now humping his hips forward. That had caused Niall to see stars as Harry jabbed at his prostate, his breath hitching in his throat and cock twitching up into his stomach.

Harry started going faster, slamming his cock down into the blond and letting out short grunts whenever he hit the blonds bundle of nerves, Niall was breathing heavily, sweat building up along his hairline and dripping down the valley of his back. He was going to explode.

Niall looked over his shoulder, meeting Harry's eyes, trying to make his baby blue eyes look as pleading as possible with his brows furrowed and mouth still hung opened. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna-"

"Hold it, you cum with me, alright?" Harry said breathlessly, the businessman wasn't too far behind the blond, lip sucked in between his teeth and thrusts growing out of rhythm, soon he was just pounding harshly into Niall, and then not long after they were both cumming hard, shaking and moaning.

Harry collapsed onto Niall, sending the blond falling flat onto the mattress. Both were breathing hard, twitching lightly as they got down from their highs. Harry was also still buried inside the blond assistant, and he finally composed himself enough to shakily lift himself off Niall and flop onto his back beside him.

"That was, amazing." Niall breathed out, closing his eyes and trying to calm his breathing and heart rate down. He's never came that hard before, and based on the blissed-out expression on Harry's face, the curly headed man hadn't either.

"I need to get up early again tomorrow, for a meeting like always. Let's get ourselves to bed, yeah?" Harry crawled to the top of the bed, getting under the covers and keeping them up for Niall to crawl under also.

"Are you sure you want me to sleep with you Mister Styles? I can go into the guest bedroom." Niall didn't want to bother Harry anymore, the curly lad needed good sleep and he knows what Harry is like when he's grumpy, and god help the person that pisses him off.

"No, stay." Harry grumbled out, pursing his lips in a pout as he moved an arm out to hug along Niall's waist, it surprised the blond and Niall didn't really know how to react at the sudden contact, but just forced himself to melt into the mattress and close his eyes.

"I need to get you to stop calling me Mister Styles when we're not fucking." Harry mumbled out, and Niall barely heard it in his half-asleep faze, but he couldn't help his one eye from twitching opened to look at the man beside him, but Harry was already dead asleep.

 

The week went by fast but had ended up being very busy for both Harry and Niall. Harry had meetings back to back most days and Niall was spending most of his time prepping for Harry's meet-up with the Prime Minister of England. The two had barely talked to each other, just simply got into the car together at the start of the day and then at the end, not having the energy to do any naughty business in the nights either.

But now there was some time to pass by, the private jet was awaiting them at the LAX airport, and both were sat in the car as Josh drove them to the destination.

"I don't think we should test the level 50 machinery yet, I specifically set that aside so I could work on it a little more. It stays at the back of the warehouse and I want it there till I find myself back in LA. No one touches it, am I clear?" Harry sounded a little frustrated on the phone, he had been bickering with one of his supervisors at one of the Styles Warehouses in LA where they worked and tested on the new machines and weaponry. The man on the other side of the phone seemed to think he knew everything about the certain machine they were talking about, and really, no one knew more about the machines then the creator himself, Harry Styles.

"Alright, thank you. Now I'm on my way to the LAX airport so I have to end this call here, call me only when it's needed, goodbye." Harry rolled his eyes as soon as he ended the call with a light tap of his pointer finger hitting the bluetooth strapped onto his ear.

"Everything alright, Mister Styles?" Niall asked, he couldn't help but ask in concern for his boss. The man had a stressful week, and it looked like it was weighing overtop of him too much.

"Everything is perfectly fine, Mister Horan." Harry still sounding edgy with his tone, but Niall didn't risk pushing any other answer out of him, so he just shuffled around on the expensive leather seats and stared out the window for the rest of the ride.

 

As soon as the doors opened to the car though, the chaos has begun. Paparazzi and news reporters were infesting the parking lot, all of them grouped together in one big ugly blob around them as they screamed out questions for Harry.

There was a lot more people here then the last time they were at the airport, and Niall's claustrophobia was already pushing through the thick skin he had, and he had to remember to breath as he caught up to Harry's side.

"Harry you are apparently not doing well market wise in Japan, do you think you'll have to pull your weaponry out of the country?"

"Mister Styles you had some of your guns get brought back into testing and recalled. Can you tell us what was wrong with them?"

Those were just the loudest questions being asked, but Niall almost stopped right in his tracks when he heard the woman right beside him scream out a question to not only Harry, but Niall too.

"Are you two dating? It says in the LA newspaper that you two were pretty touchy with each other during the interview?!" Harry had even whipped his head over to the woman's voice, and he glared down at her, starting to walk faster.

"Are you and your assistant Niall Horan friends with benefits?"

"Is your assistant not only your business partner but your boy toy too Mister Styles?"

Niall cringed at the name 'boy toy' how dare they name him like he was that irrelevant. He had to bite his tongue as they got to the doors of the airport finally.

It was way calmer in the airport when security finally came at them, holding back all the camera crews as they made their way to where the private jet was being held. A worker came towards them and had escorted them to a private room to wait for their luggage and things to get loaded in.

"That was...wow." Niall breathed out shakily, he felt awkward now with all those relationship questions being thrown at them. That was definitely a new thing for the both of them, and looking at Harry made Niall get more worried with how angry he looked.

"What did that bitch write in the newspaper? I need that fucking article right now." Harry growled out as he paced around the room, Niall was stiff as he simply just stood in the corner, hands holding onto each other trying to get them to stop shaking.

"I-I can go get it for you, Mister Styles." Niall mumbled out, taking a step to leave but Harry had shook his head, glaring down at his shoes.

"You'll get mangled out there with all those pigs waiting outside. I'll call one of the workers to grab them, I'm sure they'll have a paper around here." Niall knew Harry was right, the reporters were just as hungry for his answers to all the gossip then Harry, and if he went out there he knew he'd have a panic attack.

"Okay." He answered simply, moving to the couch that was settled in the small room to calm himself down. It wasn't good to be this scrambled up in stress just when he was about to be going on a plane ride back to England. If he doesn't settle down now, he was sure he'd have to keep a vomit bag close to his side throughout the whole damn trip. 

 

A woman came in about ten minutes later, her hands cradling a clipboard in her arms and a warm and welcoming smile coming to her face once she locked eyes with the two of them. But she looked a little flustered, probably just as awkward standing in front of them from the crowd shouting those embarrassing questions. 

"Good evening Mister Styles and uh..."

"Mister Styles is fine, now can I get myself a LA newspaper ASAP." Harry didn't wait for Niall to address his name, and the blond was taken back by the mans sudden rudeness, but didn't let it get to him, knowing Harry had a lot of stress on his shoulders right now. 

"Uh well, I can get someone to put them on the plane for you, it's ready for you right now." The woman looked pretty unsure with Harry's emotions too, her face in a stone cold expression trying to hold in her nervousness. 

"Good." Harry didn't say his usual thank you in gratitude, just threw the little laptop bag he had over his shoulder and rushed towards the door, letting the woman open it for him and walking out. Niall had to just blink at the door for a second or so, trying to wrap his head around all the drama that came crashing down upon him, all in the span of maybe twenty minutes. 

He eventually got up on shaky legs and with a fuzzy mind, letting the woman escort the two of them towards the private jet. He made sure to keep his head down, hand gripping hard onto his own little bag he had with him, trying to block out the world around him and the reports standing around them with cameras and microphones being shoved down his throat. 

"Niall are you and Mister Styles planning on children anytime soon since you two have been hiding your relationship for a while now?"

"Harry Styles has a pretty boring personality at times, is he wilder in bed than we think?" 

Niall wanted to slam his palms to his ears, press them down so he could barely hear his own damn thoughts. Crying sounded good right now too, just letting himself slip onto the airport floor and curl up into a protective ball from the flashing lights and screaming voices, this is what hell looked like, he imagined. Being wound up like a toy and questioned like he was nothing but an object, downgraded from an actual living and breathing human being. 

When they finally hit the doors leading outside to the jet, he breathed in a sigh of relief, the fresh air even better to calm his nerves as they made their way over and then walked up the small steps of the jet and into the little protected room inside. 

Harry had immediately sat himself down onto the chair with a little table in front of it, grabbing the newspapers that were on top of it and glaring down at them. Niall was sure he would see hot beams coming from the mans eyes and have them pierce through the paper, he looked that mad. 

Niall couldn't help to pick up the second newspaper that was still laid out on the table, hands gripping the ends of it as he stared at the large headline. 

"HARRY STYLES FINDS LOVE INTEREST... IN ASSISTANT"

Niall sucked in his breath, eyes casting down further along the page towards the paragraphs upon paragraphs, probably all written about him. What a bitch she was, twisting Harry's words the whole time during that interview, completely ignoring the professional questions and also the things that Niall specifically told her not to talk about or even bring up. But no, that was all blown over her head and she decided to write a whole damn article on it. 

"Mister Styles you could sue her, this is a violation of what you had requested." Niall found his voice in all this, trying to speak without it wavering. He looked down at the businessman, trying to get a reaction out of him, but Harry was sitting their like some statue, not giving the blond anything to cling onto. 

"Mister Styl-"

"Just, shut up for a second, don't talk." Niall stuttered his words to a stop hearing Harry's sharp voice cut through the air. What was said hurt, a lot, and Niall took a step back and settled the newspaper back down onto the table, not wanting to read into the bullshit of the article. 

"This is going to ruin my professionalism, I strictly have gotten into no relationships so this specific thing wouldn't happen. And look, now it did. Why? Because we had gotten too intimate." Harry growled that out, eyes still not meeting Niall's, like the blond wasn't even there. 

Harry was treating him like the paparazzi, like he was an object, nothing but something to play around with and then dump, only there for his entertainment and once it wasn't good anymore, didn't benefit his own selfish self, he would just kick Niall to the curb and expect the blond to just be okay with it, be okay to be nothing. 

"We will not do that, ever again. Our late night activities are terminated and will be no more, no discussions over it, no sneaking around, done." Harry threw the papers back down onto the table, finishing spitting that out just in time for one of the flight assistants for the jet to get on board.

Niall gave the man a nod, trying to give him a smile as he walked off to the other side of the plane where he sat himself down and grabbed out his laptop in his bag. 

"A scotch, please." Harry grumbled out, still being rude. But the flight assistant didn't seem too worried, saying 'right away sir' and then going over to the small bar to get him something. He passed by Niall, asking the blond if he wanted anything, and Niall immediately declined. All his appetites and wants were thrown out the window right now, he felt like everything he ever wanted, was gone. 

 

A week went by, and Niall hadn't gotten a word out of Harry. It was only business they spoke of, Harry was treating him like he was nothing, with no sex in the night, no sweet and breathless 'baby boy' coming from his mouth, no feeling of being used but then getting completely worshipped the next second. All Harry did was give him orders, and he followed them, like an assistant now. 

That was Niall's job, of course. He had applied for this job to do specifically that, but this was all different now. Before Niall felt more then just an assistant, a dirty little secret maybe, but it felt more then that, nothing dirty about, more naughty but romantic, something just known between the two of them, for no one but them to know about. 

The blond was regretting this job now, every second as he'd walk alongside Harry he felt wrong and misplaced, like he could do something greater with his life, find someone in this world who could actually treat him right, and not make him feel wasted. 

That was the real tear in his heart, the feeling of being wasted on, like Harry had just shit on all the nights that they spent together, the soft kisses, the hard thrusts, the lingering touches. He made all that pleasure sound like it was nothing but a bad memory. But to Niall it was the best thing he's ever had, the spark of his life was those moments, getting felt up and noticed by a man of his dreams. 

What happened to just being fuck buddies? At the start that's what they were, but maybe it was that last sex they had, before this had all gone to shit, that really flipped Niall's thoughts to all this love and romance. Harry really showed a different side of him that night, still had teased him, made rough love to him, but the part after, where he took care of the blond, made him feel wanted and loved. What was all that now? Was that all just something he acted up on, wanted to play Niall one more time so he could really crush the blond and make him feel worthless? He would've never thought Harry would want that for him, would want him to feel sadness and pain, but maybe he was wrong. One thing he was sure about, was that he was was wrong about a lot of things. 

They were walking in one of Harry's hangers, filled to the brim with airplanes and other small war machines. They were in Scotland, this being their last day till they caught another plane to Texas to check over another hanger and have a few meetings with some of the head managers of the buildings Harry owned there. It only felt like the blond had taken four more steps before a hand had gripped his arm so tightly and so fast that he didn't even see who it was as he was tugged into a meeting room, it being completely empty with a long table and office chairs scattered around it. 

He ripped his hand out of the persons hold, and was about to curse at them when all of a sudden a hand was slapped onto his mouth, muffling his rejection. 

Niall was more surprised than ever though, when he met eyes with Harry, who was glaring down at him with a far away look. He was thinking hard about something with his perfect thin brows furrowed, and Niall couldn't help but acknowledge how close they were, their breaths mingling together and noses almost brushing against each other. 

"I want you on your knees, get my cock wet." He hissed that out, stepping back and frantically unbuttoning his work pants. Niall was just standing still in front of the businessman, still dazed and confused. Was this really happening? After all that has happened Harry has suddenly changed his mind?

"Knees, now." Harry's low-toned voice carried him out of his thoughts, and the blond felt his stomach ripple in arousal at the command, him quickly falling onto his knees and crawling towards his bosses pants, watching as his hard length flopped out of his boxers, already slightly slick with pre-cum. 

Niall didn't hesitate any longer, wanting nothing more now to please Harry and give him the time of his life for however long this would last. Remind Harry what he is missing, what he threw away. 

But when the blond had looked up through his lashes with watery eyes, disappointment flooded his mind seeing that Harry wasn't even looking back down at him, or even looked like he was getting pleasure from this, the curly headed man just staring ahead at the door with a frown on his face and no spark in his eyes. 

Maybe this was all apart of the act though, Harry had done it all of the time of course, pretending the blond wasn't there just to worship his body like a sacred temple the next minute. So patience was just what Niall needed, and it was hard since he had to wait this long. 

His sucking and slurping up and down upon Harry's dick had lasted another minute before Harry's hand had combed through his hair and roughly pulled him off, making the blond fly back onto his bum. 

"Strip completely, then on your hands and knees," was Harry's next command that left his lips. And Niall didn't hear the 'baby boy' or any sign of praise for the blond to know if he had done everything right. That was another shot of disappointment, and he had to suck in his bottom lip to try and hide the worry that would surely shine through his expression as he quickly undressed his suit and threw it aside, then moving into the position he was told to get into, hands and knees pressing into the carpeted flooring. 

He didn't feel a tongue against his entrance, no fingers that stretched him out, and he looked behind him to see Harry on his phone, eyes casted down onto it with his brows still furrowed as he read something over. "Open yourself up." Harry said, still not looking up from the device. 

Niall didn't let that get to him, keeping his lip between his teeth still as he moved his hands behind him and tried quickly fingering himself opened, wincing at how harsh he was being with himself, but he just wanted Harry. A week was too long, and the man was finally wanting to do this again, he didn't let the articles and headlines bother him. 

When he was sure he was done, Niall moved his hands away from his bum, balancing himself back out onto his hands and knees. He didn't dare look behind him yet, wanting to have the element of surprise at what would happen next. 

He felt the thick tip of Harry's cock against his entrance, and he let out a moan, mouth hanging opened and eyes closing at the burning feeling. He fought through the pain though, and soon Harry was slipping fully into him, long length filling him up to the brim, just like he missed. 

But now Harry wasn't moving, he didn't feel the mans hips slapping onto his arse cheeks. The dick was just solid and still inside of him, and the blond couldn't help but whip his head over his shoulders, his heart sinking seeing that Harry was typing away on his phone. 

If he just fucked himself down himself, maybe that would get the businessman's attention, and Niall had did just that, rolling his hips back and letting out a high but quiet whine. Then he started snapping his bum back, letting it hit Harry's muscular hips hard and fast, making him twitch and jolt every time the tip of Harry's cock would bump against his recently neglected prostate. 

Niall looked back again, expecting some kind of reaction out of the man, but there was still nothing, and now Harry was pressing his phone to his ear. 

He was calling someone, bloody calling someone in the middle of them fucking. He was that irrelevant to the man. 

"Hello Maxwell? Yes this is Harry Styles." Harry at least sounded a little breathless, his voice somewhat shaky at Niall's every hard thrust down along his cock, but he still wasn't looking down at the blond, and the other hand he had wasn't touching Niall, just laid limp along his side. 

"I would like to schedule a flight to the headquarters in Washington, I am planning on meeting up with some people to auction off some of my discarded works, see if any other country would like to buy off any of my designs to work on themselves. I have enough on my plate already with the missiles." 

Harry was scheduling a flight, an auction, and a meeting, right while he was getting fucked. Niall has never felt this used before, and he never thought once to just pull off and leave, he wanted more for Harry to just give him one look, or maybe one moan of pleasure. But the blond didn't exist to him now, he was now officially just a play toy, or, what did the woman call it at the LAX airport? Boy toy?

"I would just like you to see if you can talk to the president, see if anything can get scheduled out. I'd appreciate that, have a nice day." Now he had hung up, setting his phone onto the conference table in the room.

Niall knew this was his time to get Harry's full attention, and he slammed his bum down, keeping Harry's cock against his prostate as he rolled his hips in small figure eights. He moaned and squeaked at every rush of pleasure, and he heard Harry grunt behind him before he came. 

That made the blond feel slightly proud, knowing he had made Harry cum finally, but he was very insulted when he felt the curly lad pull out of him. Niall looked back with his brows furrowed, seeing Harry tucking himself back into his pants and then buttoning himself back up, grabbng his phone from the table and placing it in his back pocket. Still not looking at Niall. 

"Mister Styles...uhm?" Niall didn't want to whine or ask why he couldn't cum, because maybe Harry was going to lean down and eat him out till he busted out onto the floor, or maybe finger him till he did so. But there was nothing. Harry just got up from where he was on his knees and then flattened out his suit, getting out all the wrinkles. 

"I need to meet up with some of the engineers, meet me there when you have finished yourself off." And Niall felt his eyes water, his heart feeling like all its blood had gotten squeezed out, leaving him lifeless. 

He didn't bother answering Harry, had just let the man quickly leave out the door and let him be left alone in this random meeting room, naked and still hard and on the edge of an orgasm, left to do everything himself even though he had done all the work anyways during the sex. 

He had made a conclusion though, as he sat up and tried desperately to hold his tears back, and that conclusion was that he needed to quit. He couldn't do this anymore, not if he was going to be treated like some sex slave and used for only Harry's pleasure. That would be pure torture, and the way he felt right now, was nothing he didn't wish upon anyone. Before, the sex was mutual, they both came hard at the end of it all, and both felt good after it. If one of them ever didn't get a good feeling from the sex, the other would make sure to give them that desired feeling. 

Harry didn't want that for him now, didn't want him to feel good. And it hurts more that the man used to feel like the blond deserved to feel happy, and now thinks the opposite, after something that wasn't even Niall's fault, but the blond still was punished for it. 

Well, now he should punish Harry, make the man get no release anymore because he wouldn't be there to give him that. It hurt Niall, that this was what the ending was going to be for them, no love, no romance, no friendship, just cruelty. 

This was all Harry's fault though, he was the one that pushed the blond away, sent him so low into a downward spiral till all that was left for Niall to do was leave and never come back. The blond needed to go find love somewhere else, because it for sure wasn't here, not in Harry at least. Harry was made of war machines and pay checks, there was no room for love, no room to feel love for another being. 

 

Now telling Harry would be the hardest thing for Niall, he was thinking of different scenarios as they finished their chat-up with the engineers and started heading to the car to go to the hotel they booked for the night. He thought about what Harry's reaction would be, scenes playing and replaying in his mind. One being the businessman looking all broken and sad, begging Niall on his knees to not leave, that he'll change. Another one was Harry looking completely unbothered, just shrugging his broad shoulders all covered in a gucci suit and then walking away and placing his phone back onto his ear to fetch himself a new and improved personal assistant, easily replacing him. 

They got to the car, Josh opening the doors for them and Niall watched Harry's back, the man climbing in and sliding along the leather seats till he was leaned against the opposite window. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, brows furrowed and lips in a slight pout, his hand rubbing along the small stubble he had growing around his mouth.

Niall gave Josh a small nod, closing the door himself and letting the driver move back to his seat to start up the car. Niall could feel how sweaty his hands were, almost breaking his fingers right off the knuckles squeezing them so hard as Harry looked Josh in the eye through the review mirror and told him to lift up the partition. 

Once it was closed, the two now covered in a tense silence, it was Niall's time to speak, his turn to say what he needed to say before Harry did. He knew the man was going to ask him to get himself all naked and pretty-looking on his bed, but the blond was done, no more. 

"I'm quitting." Niall blurted out, seeing Harry's mouth opening to say something, but he beat the man to it. And Harry's lips snapped shut, going into a thin line and a shadow started casting over his eyes, darkening the green in them to a more emerald colour. 

"I'm sorry?" Harry's voice was low, lower then his regular pitch, and Niall gulped loudly, having to close his eyes for a second to regain his confidence. 

"I am quitting, Mister Styles, this job." Niall knew Harry knew exactly what he meant the first time, but he felt the need to make it even more clear to the man. He was leaving. 

"Alright." Now that was an answer Niall didn't want to hear, that the blond dreaded in his many scenarios. But he kept his head high, chin up, looking right into Harry's eyes now, trying to catch the mans gaze but still not being able to. 

"I will pack my bags and take the next flight home when I get back to the hotel. I will be out of your hair in a matter of hours, don't worry." Niall wanted to sound bitter with his words, wanting Harry to hang off every one, hear the pain he had caused in them. 

"Alright." Harry said again, it sounded like he didn't trust his own voice, he was looking down at his lap with wide unreadable eyes, his lips still tight and eyes still dark. Niall hated that the most about this, how he couldn't understand Harry's emotions, all he wants is to get a glimpse of a reaction from the man, to see a human in him. But Harry was acting just like the things he has invented, cold and lifeless with no other reason to be on this earth but destruct the things around it. 

They didn't talk for the rest of the ride, Niall had moved to the opposite side of the backseat, pressing his side to the door to get as far away from Harry as possible, he couldn't stand being in this mans presence anymore, how much he has hurt him. 

 

He did take the very next flight out back to London, didn't waste saying his last goodbyes to Harry, just rushed his way out the door where a car was waiting for him, luggage held in his hands with nothing left behind. 

And now he was home, a place he hasn't been to in a long time, since he was away so much with work and usually spending nights at Harry's house since they had flights to take too close together. But now he had none of that to worry about, he had enough well-earned money to keep him above water for a couple weeks as he finds himself a new job, and he didn't really have plans to rush finding one, either. He needed to recap all the things that happened, needed to get over Harry and his broken heart. 

He told himself he wouldn't cry, because Niall was that kind of person to deny his feelings a lot. He did good for about six hours after his return home, he slept good but then woke up feeling Jet Lagged and so very wrong like he was going to lose his mind, and when he looked beside him to see the bed empty, the tears started to finally come. 

They didn't stop, they kept coming and he had to press a pillow into his face, smothering the whimpers and sobs that sneaked out from his lips. He hated how weak he was being right now, but what was the best and worst reaction really? There was no better thing to do for himself, he needed to let out the pain and the feeling of rejection that was like a jagged and dirty knife piercing into his skin and not only staying in his body but being turned and twisted, shredding his guts to pieces till he was bleeding out onto the floor. 

That's what it felt like, to put it in a very dark and wrong way. 

The tears didn't stop there though, of course they didn't, they stayed like that for a few days, but then a few days turned into a week, and now it was Monday morning and his eyes hurt too much to cry anymore. 

He could still do normal routines, make himself food and watch the sports he's missed so dearly, but its the time between or during those that he'll catch his lip wobbling and he'll have to pause for a second to calm himself back down again. He got passed the angry stage, where he thought he was a wimp and that he shouldn't be crying over a guy like Harry. But god, who wouldn't cry over a guy like Harry? A successful businessman that is not only rich but good looking, that took care of Niall so much when they were in bed together. No one could blame him for this reaction, no one. 

 

The movie Mr. Nobody was playing as Niall slept on his couch, he only got halfway though it before he passed out with his head slipping off the pillow and rested on the cushions instead. His knees were curled into his chest to keep himself warm, trying to let exhaustion hit him after all this stress he's dealt with for so long. 

But then he almost jumped right out of his skin when he felt the softest brush of a knuckle against his cheek, and he had flung up into a sitting position, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes as he focused on the figure in front of him. 

He saw the Saint Laurent suit before the face, but he knew who it was by just looking at the clothes themselves. Harry Styles, professional business man, owner and creator of the Styles Weaponry and Military Use who was supposed to be somewhere in the United States checking over his hangers, was standing in front of him, looking him right in the eyes with a soft and admirable smile across his face. 

Niall was still trying to blink away the sleep even though he knew he wasn't dreaming, but he couldn't help but want to pinch himself, why was Harry in front him? Staring down at him when the man obviously couldn't care less about him? Was this some joke? Another way to play him like a toy just to be dumped away again?

"Harry, wh-what are you...?" He trailed off, deciding to use Harry's name in all this since it looked appropriate to do so and because he wasn't the mans assistant any longer. He thought they were nothing to each other anymore, but apparently not. "What are you doing in my house?" 

Harry chuckled at that, stuffing his hands into his pockets and moving to slowly pace around the living room, getting a glance down to the television that was still loud and playing the movie. Niall grabbed at the remote, pressing pause but keeping the television on so it could keep illuminating Harry's face. 

"I'm a billionaire who's invented the worlds most complex machinery. I think I can find out how to unlock your front door." Harry smirked teasingly, but Niall still held a frown on his face, not letting himself cave in to the man once again. 

"Which means you're a smart enough man to know to knock before entering someone else's house." Niall grumbled out, setting the remote back down on his coffee table and getting up to turn on the lights to the living room, but he heard footsteps coming towards him and he barely turned around before Harry was pressing up against him with a hand caressing his cheek again. 

Niall grabbed at Harry's wrist, slowly lowering the hand down from touching him. He didn't like this situation at all, why did Harry think he had the right to barge into his life again? How dare he try and touch him again like everything was peachy. 

"Do you know why I chose to have sex with you in the first place? When you first started out being my personal assistant?" Harry asked out of the blue, and Niall couldn't come up with a good answer, so he stayed silent, not even noticing his hand was still loosely clasped against Harry's wrist. 

"It's because you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, you had a decent sense of style, contagious laugh and the most intoxicating eyes that no man could ever ignore. And I wanted to scoop you up before anyone else could." Niall felt breathless at Harry's confession, and he certainly didn't believe the mans words, he didn't trust Harry one bit still, all of that fell through the cracks that Harry made when he hurt Niall. 

"So you scooped me up just to throw me away right after? Get out of my house, Harry." Niall glared hotly at the businessman, stepping back and letting go of Harry's wrist, turning away again, but Harry had stepped around him so he was in front of him again, and Niall huffed in annoyance. 

"My father used to remind me every day when he was training me to take over this job that I was born on this earth to become nothing but an inventor, a legend to this world and to the people. He wanted me to make history, not babies, wanted me to fall in love with the military, not my assistant. And I believed him for very long and still did while I was having sex with you. But when I started caring about you during more and more of those little sessions, that's when I got scared and wanted to push you away so I didn't have to feel like I failed my father." 

Niall wanted to call bullshit on that too, but the sincerity in Harry's eyes made Niall's stomach do backflips, and the blond couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"You are nothing close to a failure, Harry. I think you deserve to feel love since you've done so much to keep your business alive." Niall mumbled out, picking at his fingernails and not meeting Harry's eyes. For once the curly lad was the one to be staring Niall down, not the other way around, and Niall didn't know how to feel.

"I know, and I realized that a few days after you left. I was so wrecked and angry that I was rejected and such a dick to so many people. The head maid was the one that had made me get off my arse and onto a plane to London to see you." 

It was probably Faith, Niall had thought. She was a perky woman but demanding with Harry like she was his own mother, Niall has had some fond memories of hearing her voice telling Harry off for putting things somewhere where they didn't belong. He missed her, greatly, he realized. 

"So what are you saying? That you want to fuck me again?" Niall asked after a few minutes of silence, Harry looked worried, fidgeting and not being able to stand still. It was amusing to Niall, the blond was finally seeing a human in Harry. 

"More than that, way more than that. I want to make love to you, cuddle you when you're sad and laugh with you when you're happy. Run you a bath after a long day at work and maybe even join you. Go on little vacations with no paps or crazy news reporters, go on dates to the movies or fancy restaurants. Buy you expensive things, get you all handsome looking, more than you already are." Harry sounded like he was dreaming, in his own little heaven in his head, his eyes were shining with delight. 

"So what, you're my fuck buddy, cute boyfriend, and sugar daddy all at once? I don't know if I can handle that..." Niall teased, trying to hide the grin that was pushing through his expression. He was glad he didn't get to the lights before Harry spun him around, or else Harry would be seeing right through him. 

"Sugar daddy would mean I'd have to be a good couple years older than you, and correct me if I'm wrong but, you're older than me." Harry chuckled out, and Niall rolled his eyes, taking a step forward and closing the gap between them. He didn't move in for a kiss just yet, just let his hands wonder along the curly lads jacket, petting at the soft and expensive fabric. 

"I get to buy you nice things too, pay for dinner sometimes." Niall looked at Harry through his lashes, and Harry was looking right back down at him with his dimples poking through his cheeks. 

"If that's what will make you say yes to being my boyfriend, than okay." Harry chuckled out, and Niall took that as the queue to tug Harry by the neck to connect their lips, sending a lightning bolt of electricity through both their bodies. 

The kiss turned heated, and both of them were moaning into each others mouths, Niall almost wanting to cry again but this time it was from pure happiness. Finally, he could have the man of his dreams, and there wasn't any consequences this time. 

He felt Harry's large hands on his hips, squeezing them once before suddenly picking him up making the blond squeak in surprise. But Niall got the memo, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist and letting the man walk him back over to the couch. 

Harry dumped him onto the cushions, making Niall bounce slightly against them as he landed. And the blond watched with lust-filled eyes as the man undressed his suit jacket and pants, not even getting to undue his tie and shirt before Niall was gripping at the tie and tugging him down between his legs. 

They kissed again, Niall's tongue dominating Harry's for once as he traced it along the inside of the businessman's mouth, moaning when Harry had grabbed at his pyjama pants and tugged them swiftly down his legs. Harry threw them somewhere random behind him, then grabbing at the blonds shirt and roughly pulling it off Niall and discarding that also. 

Harry had moved down to start kissing along Niall's chest, but Niall stopped him by curling his fingers in-between the buttons of Harry's dress-shirt, ripping it opened and making them fly everywhere. That shirt was probably close to a thousand dollars, but all Harry could do was chuckle before finally leaning down to kiss along the blonds pale chest. 

"No teasing tonight please, I just-want ya in me...been too long." Niall sighed out, gripping at the back of Harry's hair and trying to tug the man up, but pulling at it only made Harry moan louder. 

"C'mon you can tease tomorrow." Niall giggled out when Harry sucked a bruise right below his left nipple, and then Harry had finally complied, leaning back to start taking off the rest of his clothes, but Niall shook his head and tugged him back down by his tie again. 

"Want it on, you look sexy." Niall moaned out, voice low and legs moving to tighten around Harry's waist. 

"Mmm, maybe I should give this tie some use though, since you think you're so in control tonight. Should I tie your hands behind you back and fuck you on your stomach? Or maybe blindfold you so I can have my own little fun?" Harry loved to talk dirty, and Niall couldn't help but love it too. It gave the blond a deep shiver all along his body, envisioning the things in his mind and making his boxers wet at the front. 

"I just want you inside me, please? Wanna feel you." Niall snaked a hand down to squeeze at Harry's cock through his boxers, and he moaned, eyes closing at the feeling. 

"Yeah okay." Harry caved in so easily, and Niall almost wanted to giggle in pride but couldn't when he saw how fast Harry had ripped his own boxers off, then gripped the waistband of his and tugging them off too till there was nothing to neglect their groins from touching. 

"You probably want prep, yeah?" Harry asked breathlessly, and Niall nodded silently, watching as Harry grabbed at the backs of his knees and threw them up so they were pinned to his chest, Niall's hole now in full view for the man to see. 

He felt a cool breath of air hitting his entrance, and Niall flinched, noticing that Harry was blowing onto it. And Niall wanted to remind him to stop god damn teasing but Harry was already on to the next scheme, mouth coming down onto his hole and lapping at it with his tongue. 

Niall was holding his breath, eyes closed tightly shut as he took in the pleasure all at once. God did he miss that tongue, the feeling of being wet and slicked up down there. His dick twitched every time Harry would burry his tongue into the muscle, circling the inside of his walls. He felt Harry's nose against his perineum, and he was breathing harshly in and out through it, it feeling hot against the soft and sensitive area. 

The fingers came not long after that, and the blond was now a moaning and squirming mess, a hand coming down to grip at Harry's hair again but he was surprised when Harry had immediately got off his hole, fingers stilling inside him. 

"Keep your hands to yourself baby boy, not yet." 

That 'baby boy' never sounded so good, all the other times felt like nothing compared to this. That name had a different sincerity now, it had more power over him that had sent his arms immediately flying up to grip at the arm of the couch behind him, needing something to keep him grounded. 

He was on the edge soon, and his whines got higher and higher, them obviously giving Harry a warning that he was close, and the curly lad quickly took his fingers and tongue out of him, hands moving back to grip at the blonds legs and dick now hovering along his entrance. 

He breached the head into his hole, and the stretch was still there, a dull burn. But it felt so good to Niall, so better then anything he could ever feel, and slowly but surely he was filled right to the last inch with Harry's cock. 

"Feel so good." Harry whimpered out, his hands leaving his legs to prop himself up on either side of the blonds head, making Niall have to keep his legs up himself, it was hard since they were shaking so hard from pleasure. 

Harry moved slowly at first, but soon his thrusts turned hard and fast, picking up more and more speed till Niall was moving harshly against the cushions beneath him, his hands having to come up to keep his head from hitting the arm of the couch above him. 

"H-Harry god m'close." He mumbled out, and Harry's breath was getting choppy, low grunts leaving deep from his throat every time he thrusted in. And his one hand left from beside Niall's head to come down towards the blonds cock, his hand wrapped around it and quickly jacking Niall off and fucking him hard at the same time. 

Niall closed his eyes so tight he could name every colour in the spectrum, and a scream ripped through his throat as the white cum flew from his dick and painted both his and Harry's chest. And that had sent Harry over the edge also, one last long moan leaving his mouth before he was coming inside the blond. 

They were both just breathing heavily wrapped around each other, both sensitive but feeling better than ever. Niall had winced when Harry finally had found the strength to pull out, and sighed when the man barely left his side, moving so he was behind the blond and spooning him. 

The couch wasn't big enough for the both of them really, and it wasn't really a spontaneous place for them to have their reunited and forgiving sex, but Niall could really care less, because at the end of the day-or night in this case-he still would be in Harry's arms either way. 

 

The flashing of the lights were already seen, and they hadn't even gotten out of the car yet. And Niall's nerves were out of control, knowing that this was the big finale, the reveal that will shake the media all across the world. 

Because the Harry Styles will have a lover now, not only a lover, but a boy lover. 

He felt Harry's hand cup his knee and he whipped his head over to him just as the car slowly stopped, bodyguards and security all trying to contain the people outside, yelling for them to get back so Josh could get through to the door. 

"You ready love?" Harry gave him a concerning look, thumb rubbing soothing circles into the fabric of his dress pants. And Niall gave him a shaky smile, nodding stiffly and taking in a deep breath. They had talked this through many times, had picked the perfect place to do it, which would be in on their flight to London from LA a few weeks after becoming officially boyfriends, so after they could head straight to Harry's London home and relax to take it all in. 

Now they were here, outside the LAX airport, and they knew exactly what to do, the plan running through Niall's head over and over again as the door to the car opened. 

Harry got out behind him and he waited patiently, head hung down so no one could see his face. The lights still blinded him and he could barely think straight, his anxiety picking up and eating away at his chest as he finally felt Harry's hand move to entwine with his. 

Everyone went ballistic, the shouts grew into full on screams and the flashes intensified. It made Niall let out a whimper as his claustrophobia kicked in too, people shoulder to shoulder and yelling into his face, demanding answers. 

"So it's true that you and your assistant Mister Horan have been together?!"

"How long have you two been hiding this relationship?!"

"Niall was it hard to adjust to Harry's fancy lifestyle? How many expensive things has he bought you already?!"

"Is there an engagement in the future also?!"

But they agreed not to give them any answers, and Harry said he would simply say he was in a low-profile relationship that didn't need to be brought attention to if he'd ever get asked that at press conferences or tv interviews. 

Harry had tugged him closer to him, and Niall buried his head into the mans bicep as they walked with no space between them towards the doors of the airport, both rushing through and taking in deep breaths as the rush of silence and a peaceful atmosphere came over them. The cameras and reporters all forced to stay outside by security. 

"You okay?" Harry sighed out, pressing his lips to the top of Niall's head. 

"Yeah, fine. Pretty crazy, but I'm fine." Niall assured, and Harry smiled down at him, leaning down to kiss the blond for just a short peck. 

The feeling to kiss Harry now was unexplainable, there was no barrier between the two anymore, no filter to cover up the love. Niall wasn't just Harry's assistant and baby boy anymore, boyfriend was added to that list now too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please? I am so unsure about how I did with this so give me some feedback, I would be so happy to hear it. :)
> 
> Wattpad for more fics: Direction_Minx  
> Tumblr: Niallerar


End file.
